1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage device, and especially relates to a device for providing hot compress and cold compress and achieving the effects of promoting blood circulation, protecting muscles or eyes, and relaxing human body and massage.
2. Description of Related Art
The electronic applications, such as computers, smart phones, and etc., have become daily necessities due to technology development. Lots of people are using computers or electronic devices (such as tablets and smart phones) for work, entertainment, search, read, and etc. Therefore, paper work is gradually replaced by electronic devices and smart phones.
The eyes are easy to be tired, dry, sore, and red due to the electronic devices with blue lights and small words while seeing them for a long time. Therefore, many eye protection products are developed. Besides the necessity of the eye protection is important, other portions of human body may be also pain due to overuse or collision. The massage device may be used for relaxing affecting regions with hot compress or cold compress. The descriptions of the massage device for eyes are only for example and other massage devices are omitted, but not limited thereto.
There are many massage devices for relaxing eyes in health care market. Please refer to TW patent no. M386892 (a first generation massage device disclosed by the applicant) and FIG. 1, a massage device is disclosed (the numerals hereafter are referenced to the patent M386892) and mainly comprises a strip 1 and hot and cold compress member 2 arranged at the strip 1. The compress member 2 may include a water bag 21, a heat conducting member 22, and a semiconductor cooling member 23. The water bag 21 is used for pasting on eyes of human. The water bag 21 has a connection hole 215 for providing the heat conducting member 22 to pass through. The semiconductor cooling member 23 is arranged on the heat conducting member 22. The compress member 2 may include a cooling assembly 27 arranged at the heat dissipating member 25. The cooling assembly 27 may include a stand 26 corresponding to a heat dissipating piece 251 and a fan 272 arranged with the stand 26 and used for cooling the heat dissipating piece 251.
The temperature of the above mentioned massage device is controlled to heat or cool the heat conducting member 22 through the semiconductor cooling member 23 and the temperature of water in the water bag 21 may be controlled by the heat conducting member 22 so as to achieve the effects of hot compress and cold compress and relax eyes. However, the design of the fan 272 only enhances the convection around the hot air and the cold air. It may limit the effect of heat dissipation. Therefore, a second generation massage device is developed (please reference to TW application no. 102119966 and shown as in FIGS. 2 and 3) and comprises a hot and cold compress member 1, a circulating water tank 2, and a strip 15.
The compress member 1 includes a water bag 11, a heat conducting member 12, a cooling member 13, and a heat dissipating member 14. One side of the water bag 11 may be pasted at eyes of human. The heat conducting member 12 may be assembled to the other side of the water bag 11 opposite to the side pasted on eyes. The cooling member 13 is assembled to one side of the heat conducting member 12 opposite to the side assembled the water bag 11. The heat dissipating member 14 is pasted at the cooling member 13 and the water bag 11 and arranged at the circulating water tank 2 for circulation.
The circulating water tank 2 has at least one temperature control unit 21 for cooling the temperature of liquid in the heat conducting member 14.
The strip 15 is connected with the compress member 1 and surrounded the head of human.
Accordingly, the temperature of the liquid in the heat conducting member 12 may be controlled through the cooling member 13 so that the water bag 11 has the effects of hot compress and cold compress to relax eyes. The cold water in the heat dissipating member 14 is regulated so that the heat may be transmitted between the heat dissipating member 14 and the cooling member 13 to quickly dissipate heat generated from the cooling member 13.
There are some drawbacks derived from the second generation massage device (shown as in FIGS. 2 to 4) and described as below.
Firstly, it is easy to be rusty and decrease thermal conductivity because the heat conducting member 12 is fastened in the water bag 11 by the fastening member 111 and the metal plate of the heat conducting member 12 is soaked in water of the water bag 11.
Secondly, it will be loosed and leakage because the fastening member 111 is soaked in water of the water bag 11 and then easy to be rusty so that the structure of the massage device is unstable and dangers will happen due to leakages of electricity or water.
Thirdly, the leakage of water is easily happened to the water bag 11 while the fastening member 111 is loosed because the water bag 11 is fastened on the heat conducting member 12 or heat conducting plate 18 and the water bag 11 is made by plastic materials.
Fourthly, no matter what the fastening member 111 is a screw for screwing tightly or used an adhesive to stick on, an interval or gap is formed due to difference in temperature and thermal expansion and contraction so that the water bag 11 made by plastic materials and the metal plate of the heat conducting member 12 or heat conducting plate 18 are hard to combine with each other.
Fifthly, heat is easy staying around the heat conducting plate 18 or the heat conducting member 12 and hard to be dissipated to other regions to balance temperature while heating or cooling water in the water bag 11 due to the heat conducting plate 18 or the heat conducting member 12 are arranged in a fixed position disposed in the water bag 11. It cannot hot compress or cold compress around eyes and the effects is also decreased.
Furthermore, please reference to FIG. 5 (please also reference to TW patent no. M485036), another kind of massage device is used for whole face of human, but it still has the drawbacks the same as the second generation massage device.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. After quite many experiments and tests, the “massage device” of this invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.